The Bunnies, Dear God The Bunnies
by Lucison
Summary: A humane depository for all the annoying little plot bunnies that crop up while I try and write longer stories, these also double as challenges. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, it's happened, my attempts at writing anything larger than one chapter for a much larger story have reached that uncomfortable point where no matter how hard I try, I cannot keep only that story in my head. Therefore in an effort to try and ease my poor stressed brain, I am making one of those Plot Bunny stores, this one being specifically for Harry Potter. At the end of each one I will detail any changes or restrictions I have in my mind, in other words, I will try and end each chapter for these with a challenge, in which you can use the chapter I have written as a starting point or as inspiration. So without further delay, here is the first of the chapters.  
**"Speech"  
"_French Speech_"  
'Thoughts (No differentiating between languages)'

* * *

"Harry Potter!" Cried Dumbledore, reading off the name that had just been drawn as a fourth contender for the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

'This cannot be happening.' Thought a glasses wearing teen sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry Potter!" Cried Dumbledore once more, this time looking at the target of his cries as opposed to the paper within his palm.

"No no no, this is not good, this isn't happening." Said teen began muttering.

"Go on Harry, go." Encouraged Hermoine Granger, shoving her friend towards the Headmaster at the podium in front of the room.

The teen, identified as Harry Potter, began slowly walking towards the front, muttering "This isn't happening, I'm so dead." Over and over again. Upon reaching the cup and where the Headmaster stood, twinkling eyes showing mirth at the stunned reactions of the hall, Harry suddenly halted, turning towards Dumbledore.

"Professor, might I, might I please, PLEASE, see that piece of paper you have there?" Enquired Harry, holding out his hand towards the Headmaster.

"Of course dear boy, here you go, your entry, bearing your name and nominating you, Harry James Potter, as contender number four for the Tri-Wizard tournament." Replied Dumbledore, the twinkling in his eyes reaching levels that genuinely made some people worry for the old wizard's health.

"Out of curiosity, what would happen, if uhh, if the named contender wasn't actually HERE, per se?" questioned Harry, his voice beginning to sound frightful and weary.

"Well, the magic of the Goblet would have summoned them from wherever they are, bringing them before it momentarily!" Shouted Dumbledore, the large grin on his face unnerving the young teen.

At the exact moment he finished that announcement, for all of the hall, silent as it was, to hear, the doors leading to the Entrance Hall were blasted open, and a teen appeared, having been deposited by a great ball of fire akin to the smaller ones that had released the competitors names from the Goblet.

Everyone in the hall observed the teen, the flashes of recognition and mild fear in the French student's eyes not being missed by the elderly wizard, as he, like the rest of the hall, took in the new arrival. The teen had on faded black denim jeans, each side having a series of chains, three on the left, four on the right, connecting from the bottom of the sides to the waist of the pants, the pitch black combat boots clearly visible from underneath the ends of the jeans. The teen's upper body was covered by a denim jacket, it too was adorned with chains, four on the left and three on the right this time.

The boy's, for the teen in question was unmistakably male, hand's bore a pentagram tattoo open the backs of each, these tattoos caused sparks of recognition to appear in the eyes of several people in the hall, all being people who kept track of the European Amateur Duelling League. The boy's hood was being slowly lowered by these hands, and the face underneath the hood shocked Dumbledore more than any he had seen in a long time. The aristocratic features, the black bedhead like hair that spoke of numerous attempts to be tamed, and the frightening eyes, glowing in rage with the colour that many of the adults there realized as the emerald of the Killing Curse. Yes, Dumbledore was indeed surprised, because standing before him was a carbon copy, minus the tattoos, of the boy standing in front of him, who at the very moment let out a frightened squeak, drawing the old man's attention back to him.

As the new arrivals eyes landed upon his copy standing in front of the cup, a guttural growl erupted from his throat.

"WHY, have I been summoned HERE, from my comfy room in Beauxbatons, my dear, little, sssissster!" Shouted the teen, slightly accented with French and ending with an unmistakeable hiss, the rage and mockery was evident in his voice as he yelled, his eyes glaring like knives upon the frightened boy before him.

As if in response to his declaration, the teen before Dumbledore begin to change, a shifting he recognized quickly as the same belonging to a student who had graduated 2 years prior, as being the shifting of a Metamorphagus. Dumbledore was quite surprised, as were many people in the hall, when the carbon copy of James Potter with Lily Potter nee Evans eyes, shifted into a carbon copy of the exact opposite, Lily Potter nee Evans, with James Potters eyes and glasses.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't do anything I swear Harry don't be mad!" Screamed the girl, fear being a very obvious emotion upon her face, completely oblivious to the reaction of the British and Bulgarian student's reaction to the teen before them being addressed as Harry.

"You never listened did you Charlotte, I said time and time again, to leave this school but no, you INSISTED that the next year wouldn't be so bad, that it would be better, that I would not have a snowy white owl bringing me another BLOODY LETTER ABOUT YOU BEING IN TROUBLE!" Roared Harry, completely oblivious to the scene he was causing.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Dumbledore, attempting to grab the attention of everyone, "Would someone please inform me as to what is going on?"

"That is simple, I, Harry Potter, have been attending Beauxbatons for the past four years, whereas my fraternal twin sister over there, INSISTED that she be allowed to attend the school our parent's went to, and, rather than causing a scene, she simply used her Metamorphagus powers to attend in my place, considering that the school had me down and paid to attend, but not Charlotte, a slight oversight on our parent's parts in their bid to keep us safe." Deadpanned Harry, completely ignoring the reactions this elicited from everyone, Dumbledore noting a distinct lack of surprise coming from the bushy haired girl just behind the rather angry teen.

"Well then, I ahh, I do believe we can make arrangements, for uh, this, change, if, MS Potter, would like to continue attending, I am sure we can change the records to ahh, reflect, the uhh, difference, between the two of you, of course." Said the rather stern looking but flustered Scottish Witch as she came around to try and calm the poor hyperventilating redhead down.

"Hmmf, I take it I still have to participate in this bloody Tournament?" Asked the teen, his emerald gaze piercing into the eyes of the rather exuberant looking Ministry official, who looked as if he had struck gold with this development.

"Why yes, yes you will! If you will just come with me, I'm sure Madame Maxine will be more than happy to send for your things." Replied the jolly man, practically bouncing in place as he slowly walked over to the entrance for the antechamber the previous champions had disappeared into.

"Why don't you come with me Ms Potter, I can take care of all the necessary paperwork and movements required to have you placed with the girls in your year, and of course to actually be registered as you, as opposed to remaining as your brother." Said the Scottish woman, slowly dragging the now calm girl out of the hall.

"We will speak later sister." Muttered Harry, just loud enough for Charlotte to hear as she passed him by.

It went without saying that Halloween Night never exactly went well for the Potters, a family curse that appeared to be apparent in BOTH of the siblings.

* * *

**I know I know, not the largest of bunnies snagged here, but then again, it isn't exactly my intention to expend all my effort onto the little blighters. No, I am aiming, amidst the sea of new games I have because of the sale, to bit by bit work up a few chapters for a story I DO have in the making, so as when I release it I will not be struggling so hard against my rather uncooperative muse. **

**Anyway, onto the details of what I would consider necessary for anyone attempting this as a challenge.**

**Summary**: When Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, nobody was expecting for the Goblet to have summoned a different Potter, nor for the one they knew to suddenly be a girl!

**Requirements**:

Years 1 and 2, for the most part, happened the way they canonically did, only minor changes are allowed to the EVENTS that happened.

NEITHER POTTER SIBLING GREW UP AT THE DURSLEY'S! At most, Harry spent a couple of days there before whoever was looking after Charlotte took him from the all too willing Dursleys.

The Potter that attended Hogwarts for said years is to secretly be a girl, a Metamorphagus capable of shifting forms, unlike Nymphadora, these changes are stable, but only between the two forms of Harry and FemHarry, all other changes not being capable of being held for more than a few minutes.

Actual Harry attended either Beauxbatons or Durmstrang, and is well known by the attending students. It is important to note that the schools are both open to all, not just boys or girls as some stories portray. OC characters for these schools are entirely up to you.

Harry and FemHarry ARE NOT allowed to end up with ANY Weasley, I don't hate the Weasley's I've just never liked the Weasley's for pairings. To be clear, this means no Harry/Ginny, and no FemHarry/Ron or George or Fred or Percy or Charlie or Bill.

Also, yes, as obvious above, Het pairings please, I don't have a problem if the side character pairings are slash, just not the two main characters.

**Optional**:

Manipulative Dumbledore shocked that his chess board is in disarray from the revelation that the Harry he has been manipulating is not in fact the Chosen One, and that Harry HATES him for what has happened to his sister, ie Dumbledore's manipulations, under his watch.

Whatever explanation you want for why the hell nobody knows about Charlotte.

As suggested above, alternate year 3's are allowed, simply because one potential reason this was able to happen could be that Sirius was never foolish enough to go after Pettigrew, potentially because of baby Charlotte, therefore was never arrested and was able to prove his innocence, as well as hide the twins.

If it suits your style, loaded Potter's.

**Have a pleasant time, and thank you for viewing what is most likely going to be a potentially large depository for plot bunnies. This is after all the only humane way to get rid of them, and last time I tried to light one of them on fire my muse wouldn't speak to me for a week.**

**Thank you for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter for all of you to read. It's nice to see that some of you actually like the first chapter on its own enough to follow it already, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first.**

**I don't really have much more to say, so I will just get to the story.**

"Speech"  
"_Parseltongue_"  
'Thoughts'

* * *

"Oh look, he knows his Mummy!" Hagrid appeared to be restraining himself from bouncing up and down on the chair while looking at the newly hatched dragon Norbert.

"_HOW dare YOU! I am a lady!"_ A chirping hiss like sound permeated the cabin just before Norbert shot a tongue of flame into Hagrid's beard.

"What was that?" Harry looked around, swivelling his head from side to side while Hermione turned to him with a curious expression.

"That was Hagrid referring to himself as the dra- Norbert's, Mummy." Hermione replied, a little worried that Harry appeared not to hear the loud voice of the larger than average man sitting across the table from them.

"No, not that, after that!" Harry said, turning to face Hagrid again, looking at Norbert in the process, "_Hagrid had already called himself Norbert's Mummy,_" The surprised looks of everyone, EVERYONE, in the room, worried Harry a little, "What?" Harry asked in response to the looks.

"You just hissed!" Hermione yelled out, eyes wide as she stared at Harry.

"_YOU SPEAK THE NOBLE TONGUE!_" Came a shout from the table, this time however, Harry was looking directly at Norbert while trying to figure out what Hermione meant by him hissing, therefore catching the baby dragon's mouth opening as the hissing began.

"_YOU CAN TALK!_" Harry leapt to his feet, pointing at the baby dragon in front of him.

"Harry, are you- were you, just talking to Norbert?" Hermione asked, a glint in her eyes showing to Harry that she appeared to be piecing information together based on what she had observed.

"_Would you two-legs stop calling me that? I am a lady, not a boy, a lady._" Norbert hissed, quite clearly annoyed with the lot of them.

"I uh, yeah, I think I was talking to her,"

"_Finally thank you!_"

"Why, is that, is that important?" Harry asked, choosing to ignore the snarky reply from the dragon, "_Also, you just hatched, how are you talking like this? How do you know what speaking even is?"_

"_Ancient magic._" Harry assumed the slight shuffle of wings was meant to be a draconic shrug.

"Harry, we need to go talk to Professor McGonagall. Don't worry Hagrid," Hermione began, seeing Hagrid appear nervous at the idea, "We won't mention you, I just think we should go see if she knows anything about this." Hermione finished, placating Hagrid as the trio rose to leave.

"A couple things before we go," Harry began, looking towards Hargid, "Hagrid, the dragon is a girl, she needs a girl's name."

"Oh well uh," Hagrid began to think, a bright smile stretching across his face as he came up with a name, "Kareena, her name is Kareena."

"_I approve, I will refrain from lighting your beard on fire anymore. It's still open season on your eyebrows though._" Kareena huffed out a small cloud of smoke towards Hagrid's eyebrows.

"She approves. Which brings me to my second point. _Kareena, please don't light Hagrid, Fang, their house, or their possessions on fire while we are gone_." Harry intended on putting a stern tone of voice, which, while not working due to him being a smaller than average eleven year old, also sounded kind of freaky to the people in the hut that couldn't understand what he was saying.

"_If I must. Only because you asked me speaker of the Noble Tongue._" Kareena let out a long drawn out sigh as she finished the first sentence.

"Do you want to come with us Ron?" Hermione asked, knowing Ron's dislike for spending time with teachers.

"Nah, I'm good, don't want to spend any time with McGonagall than I have to, she kind of scares me a bit," Ron muttered, "I'm going to go and play chess with Seamus and Dean."

Considering it was still before curfew, Hermione and Harry began walking into the castle, splitting up from Ron with a goodbye in the main hall. After heading up the stairs, they began the trek throughout the massive castle to go and see the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House, Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

Knocking on the door snapped Minerva McGonagall out of her marking induced trance, the last of the assignments in front of her. Quickly marking it off and putting it away, she cleaned up her desk before informing the person knocking that the door was open. Upon seeing two of her Gryffindors, Minerva let a small smile grace her face.

"Mr Potter, Ms Granger, what can I do for you today?" Minerva waved her hand towards the chairs in front of her, watching as the two sat down.

"Well Professor, we had a question about something strange," At McGonagall's nod, Hermione continued, "Well, we were wondering if you know anything about someone being able to talk to dragons? I mean, just hypothe-"

"I take it Mr Potter that YOU can speak to a dragon? No doubt Hagrid got his hands on an egg somehow." McGonagall began rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Professor, how did you know?" Harry blurted out, a little worried about what might happen to Hagrid.

"About Hagrid, or you talking to the dragon? Hagrid has always desired a dragon, and the two of you are his friends, no doubt if Mr Potter spoke to a dragon, he spoke to one Hagrid got his hands on."

"And how did you know it was Harry that spoke to a dragon?"

"Mr Potter, have you really not looked up any information on the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter upon entering the Wizarding World?" Minerva's face showed that she was upset that he would not do such a thing.

"My family was important enough that there was information about them?" Harry asked, his wide open eyes showing his shock.

"Hagrid didn't tell you?"

"He told me about my parents, he didn't mention them being important." Minerva sighed after hearing this.

"Hagrid most likely forgot to mention it, he has never been one to remember such things."

"So my family can talk to dragons?"

"Yes Mr Potter, however the last person to have such an ability was generations ago. I guess you are the same as your cousin Nym-"

"I HAVE A COUSIN!?" Harry had leapt to his feet, the excitement at the possibility of having family made Harry a little less polite to his Professor.

"Um, yes, you have several. There's Ms Nymphadora Tonks, a 7th year Hufflepuff, and Mr Draco Malfoy, I'm aware you know him."

"M-Malfoy is FAMILY?!"

"Well yes, his mother, just as Ms Tonks' mother, are, were in Ms Tonks' mother's case I guess, a Black. To be specific, the two were part of the trio known as the Black Sisters. However, back to what I was saying, Ms Tonks has a familial ability of the Black Family, known as the Metamorphagus power, which allows them to change their form."

"She can shapeshift?" Hermione's silence ended with that little burst.

"Yes Ms Granger that is another name for what she can do. Ms Tonks' mother was disowned from the Black family because she, like your father, married a Muggleborn. There is a theory that such family powers, a basis of the pureblood supremacy claims, dilute with the inbreeding between purebloods, and that the addition of Muggleborn's into families is actually capable of bringing these diluted powers back. You and Ms Tonks are demonstrations of this."

"So, how am I related to them exactly?" Harry asked in a timid tone.

"Through your grandmother, Dorea Potter Nee Black, she married your grandfather Charlus Potter. Dorea was the aunt of their mothers."

"So they aren't cousins, but, first or second cousins?" Hermione clarified.

"Yes, however, people don't usually still consider people cousins past that point. Whereas in the Muggle World, familial relationships are looked down upon, if Harry had a child, and Ms Tonks had a child, the public would not look down upon the two children having a relationship. At the same time, the only people who WOULD have a problem with Harry and Ms Tonks having a child for instance, are what's known as the Light families, such as the Weasleys. The Neutral families, such as Longbottom, Black, Bones and Potter, vary generation to generation on their opinions on such acts, the primary thing for them though is that if the two are in love, than it is fine."

"I take it there are Dark families then?" Harry was listening with rapt attention, the same as Hermione, Hermione due to her desire to know more about the world they now inhabited, and Harry due to his desire to know his family as well as find a way to not return to the Dursley's home.

"Yes, the Dark families, such as Nott and Lestrange, typically would be fine with people as closely related as Mr Potter and Ms Tonks being in a relationship." Smiling to herself at the immense blush spreading over Harry's face at the prospect, Minerva continued. "Now, the ability for which you came here to talk about is an ability that earned the Potter family their Noble title. Gaining it due to calming and taming dragons that had gone berserk for whatever reason. It is actually a boon granted by the Ministry of Magic to your family, is the right for any Potter to own property and raise dragons, as long as they are able to keep them under control."

"I'm allowed to raise dragons?" Harry and Hermione's jaws had dropped at the prospect.

"If you were to claim Hagrid's dragon, not only would he be unable to be punished, but it would allow for you to become an emancipated adult. However, due to your age and you raising such a creature, you would need supervision, such as, say, Hagrid, moving into whatever property you live in, in order to help care for the dragon, and any other dragons or animals that you were to look after, given that the permit is a Level 5 Dangerous Animal Ownership, animals such as Hagrid's pet cerberus," Hermione's eyes bugged out at the information that an animal such as a cerberus is real, "Now, if you want, I can write a letter to get the process started, and the two of you can go and speak to Hagrid on the matter."

"I-I would like that Professor." Harry stuttered out, tears beginning to show in his eyes.

"Now now Mr Po-Harry, I was your parent's teacher and was even there the night you were born, please, call me Minerva, or, as your father insister, Minny, when we aren't in class. That goes for you too Ms Granger," The look upon Hermione's face brought a smile to Minerva's face, "I know you have the utmost respect for teachers and authority figures Hermione, but we are just normal people outside of the classroom, so, may I suggest toning it down just a little."

"Yes Prof-Minerva." Hermione managed to get out.

"Thank you Minny, we'll go speak with Hagrid and Kareena right now." Harry bowed as they began walking out of the office.

"Well, let's go." Hermione muttered as she began walking in a kind of trance, clearly not feeling all that well after having an authority figure tell her that her respect for authority figures needed to be toned down. The two began walking down to go and see Hagrid.

* * *

"Hello Harry, Hermione, did you find out what you wanted to find out?" Hagrid beckoned them in to where they could see Kareena eating out of a bucket that smelled of alcohol and blood.

"Yes, apparently it is a family ability that hadn't awoken in a while." Hermione began, Harry sitting on the other side of the table waiting for Kareena to lift her head out of the bucket.

"_Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to say something speaker_?" Kareena's hissing voice came from inside of the bucket.

"_Oh, um, we found out that my ability to speak to you is a family ability._"

"_I could have told you that._"

"_Well, we also found out that um, it's illegal for Hagrid to raise you. However, if I, um, McGonagall said that if I claim you, than I can be emancipated, you won't have to go to a dragon reserve, and I can have Hagrid move onto my property with me to look after you._"

"… _I approve speaker. Tell the large man and have him agree, also, tell him I would prefer more blood in this mix he made for me to drink_." Kareena nodded in Hagrid's direction as she finished speaking. Seeing Hermione finish explaining Harry's relation to Malfoy Harry slid over to a closer seat in order to speak with Hagrid about the permit.

"Hagrid, Professor McGonagall also told me about something else my family had." Harry began, waiting to make sure he had Hagrid's attention.

"And what would that be?" One of Hagrid's eyebrows raised in a curious motion.

"Well, apparently, as a result of my family being able to speak with dragons, my family was given a hereditary Level 5 Dangerous Animal Ownership Permit."

"Wow, those are hard to get." Hagrid managed to get out even with his jaw hanging as low as was.

"And, if I tell the Ministry that I encountered a dragon and claim it as mine, then they won't punish whoever hatched it. They will also have to emancipate me and allow me to own my own property, as well as have access to my family's vaults."

"So, you would have to take Kareena away?" Hagrid asked, beginning to tear up.

"Yes. However, I would need someone to move in, an adult, someone capable of caring for Dangerous Creatures, such as a dragon, or a cerberus, someone like say, you." Hagrid perked up when he realized what Harry was suggesting.

"You want me to do that?"

"Of course Hagrid," Harry smiled a huge smile at his large friend, "Who else would I trust to look after Kareena, it also means that you could legally have other Level 5 or lower creatures as long as I take ownership of them."

"That's a wonderful idea!"

"I'll find out if there are any Potter properties during the next few weeks, and if so, you can move in and begin looking after Kareena there," The sound of a dragon clearing it's throat let Harry know he had forgotten something, "Oh yeah, Kareena says she prefers more blood in her mix."

* * *

**So there we go, another bunny captured out of my head. I blame this one on a mix of Skyrim and Fairy Tail, made me consider how cool it would be if Harry wasn't a Parseltongue, but could speak to dragons, which the snakes were just able to understand as well.**

**So challenge time:**

Summary: When Norbert is born, Harry finds out he can speak to dragons! After a discussion with Professor McGonagall, Harry finds out he has family and is the first Potter in generations to speak the Dragon Tongue. This allows Harry to own dragons and makes him emancipated. Harry also has Hagrid move into/onto his property so as Hagrid can care for Norbert and any other dangerous animals Harry or Hagrid want.

Requirements:

Harry finds out that he can speak the Dragon Tongue, a Potter ability, when Norbert is born.

Norbert can speak it as well as speak fluently due to 'Ancient Magic', what the dragons call the magical life force that permeates their eggs, teaching the baby all it needs to know to survive and live once it hatches.

Harry becomes emancipated as a result of claiming Norbert, making him head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. The Potter's are an old family and became a Noble family by calming and taming dragons that attacked England.

Harry finds out all this information from McGonagall, where he also learns about Nymphadora and Draco being his cousins. Due to his desire for family, Harry introduces himself to Nymphadora, and attempts to patch things up with Draco, whether or not he succeeds with Draco is writer's choice.

Hagrid is not punished for hatching Norbert, changing Norbert's name to something feminine after Harry points out Norbert is angry at the male name. Hagrid moves onto/into whatever property Harry inherits/purchases in order to care for Norbert, also taking Fluffy.

Harry either ends up with Hermione, Luna, or Nymphadora. Which one or a combination of the lot is writer's choice.

Harry is at least wealthy, not obscenely wealthy, but rich enough that living a moderate lifestyle would mean he would not need to work and would still have money left over for his kids. It's up to you to decide how much money that is. He can be obscenely wealthy if it is your desire.

The Dragon Tongue is considered an advanced form of Parseltongue, however, due to the heroic uses of it by the Potter's in the past, Dragon Tongue is considered a neutral-light power, and Harry is not looked down upon for having it. By advanced form I mean, not be offensive to anyone or anything, Parseltongue is your average run of the mill English, while Dragon Tongue is more the sophisticated form. Someone who speaks Parseltongue gets the rough idea of what someone speaking the Dragon Tongue says, and vice versa. However, all serpents respond to the Dragon Tongue over Parseltongue.

Harry is neutral, neither a light side nor dark side supporter.

Optional:

Dumbledore not being happy that Harry refuses to return to the Dursley's.

Harry having a strong relationship with the Tonks family.

Harry having access to unique powers to complement the Dragon Tongue. For reference, something like Fairy Tail's dragonslayer magic or the Thu'um from Skyrim. Special dragon based abilities basically.

Hagrid obtains a large slew of animals, potentially including things like Manticores or a Hydra.

Harry enters the war completely for one side after someone from one side attempts to kill him.

**So yeah, there we go, that's the challenge that goes with this story.**

**Now, onto a small update about my first multi-chapter continuous story, I should hopefully be uploading that within the next two weeks, I just want to have at least the 4****th**** chapter started before I upload it, that way I have a little bit of fall back room, considering the uni semester starts again for me, well, it started yesterday, which will impact the amount of time I have for writing.**


End file.
